


(Podfic) Say Something

by preslai182



Series: Preslai182's podfics [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blood, Character Death, Deathfic, Enchanted Knife, Fatal Wound, Implied Relationships, Knife Wound, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 06:24:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preslai182/pseuds/preslai182
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was something unsettling in the way Peter looked at him as Stiles stormed into the warehouse, as if he were devouring him whole. Learning all he could in a single gaze, eyes sweeping over Stiles, taking him in. Memorizing. Inhaling as if either one of them was about to disappear. As if he could see an ending in the works.</p><p> </p><p>    As if bracing for something terrible.</p><p> </p><p>    ---</p><p> </p><p>    Peter had a plan, a plan he didn't tell Stiles about. When Stiles finds him, it's already too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Podfic) Say Something

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nezstorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezstorm/gifts).



> [My Tumblr](http://preslai182.tumblr.com)

Title: Say Something  
 

Author: Nezstorm

Reader: Preslai182

Fandom: Teen Wolf

Character: Peter/Stiles

Rating: no rating

Warnings: no archive warnings apply

Summary: Peter had a plan, a plan he didn't tell Stiles about. When Stiles finds him, it's already too late.

Text:  [here](1080634)

Length  00:06: 55

Link: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/wrewwzm5g94u6mb/Say_Something_By_Nezstorm.mp3)

Link to m4b: [Say Something M4b](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/332014022704.zip)


End file.
